thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TEHGJPTDDDO/A Little Sneak peak At Spencer In The Spotlight
Narrator: After a long journey from Loey Machan, Spencer was sent to Kirk Ronan to take a small train from there to Barrow on the mainland, but before that, the coaches needed to be hooked up, but the coaches nor the stationmaster were anywere to be seen. Spencer grew very angry because of this. Spencer: Come on, Scruff! You can do better than this. You were suppost to bring the coaches, but NOOOOOOO! You're "too good" for that! I'd rather have him scrapped than need to wait for him and his coahces, that are probably rotting by now. Anyway, this wait is being stunk up by these hideous, hideous rails. Sheesh! When was the last time they cleaned these things? 2013? I can't believe it... Spencer's Driver: Spencer! How do you have the audacity to say such things in front of townfolk that have no good reason to be around here listening to you ranting about you and your paint?!? It shocks me to the core. Spencer: It shocks me how you think these people are more inmportant that engines of my calliber. (Spencer wispers this comment under his breath.) Narrator: Luckily, Spencer's driver didn't hear this dispicable comment clearly and he didn't know that it was an insult to him. So instead, he said "You are pardoned," thinking he said "Sorry." This caused Spencer to be quite proud about himself, thinking he was commenting about his greatness or what not. This, however, led to a great disaster. York Barrett was a driver that worked on the railway for many years. He didn't like how technology advanced, often recalling back to the good old days after the war. Now in his 80's, he still walked around and about his hometown of Kirk Ronan and participated occasionally with the Great Western Railway Central Council in Crovan's Gate. In fact, he was going to one right now, and it didn't help that Spencer, a quite technologically advanced engine in comparison with his brother Mallard, was there trying to prove he was a engine that deserved to be praised. Spencer (to his driver): So, who is that man over there with the brown cap and cane? Spencer's Driver: Oh, that's "Good Ol'" York Barrett! haven't seen him for a while! Quite a kind fellow...." Specer: Especially to me, of course... Spencer's Fireman: Well, I guess we could go with that! Spencer: I guess? What kind of comment is that?!? Spencer's Driver: Well, you're not the King or Queen or anything! Spencer: Well, I am the Duke and Duchess' personal engine! Spencer's Fireman: Were! You were the Duke and Duchess' engine! Narrator: By this time, Spencer gained quite a crowd, which included the stationmaster, who just arrived, York's close friend, Jeremiah Jobling, and York himself. Spencer: Still! They should all bow down before me! Spencer's Driver: You are acting very foolish! I shall need to talk with York about this! Maybe even the Duchess or Controller! Spencer's Fireman: Such a badly behaved engine! York: Yes! A very silly, snobby, quite badly behaved engine. If I saw this in the good old days, I would be shocked! So would everybody else! Narrator: Spencer was getting very annoyed, more annoyed than he had ever been before. Finally, he bursted out. Spencer: Well, York, you are a silly, silly, silly, silly, silly man, York. Go laugh to your crowd. You can be the clown! Nobody will care! Such things happen to men that do not have honor. Narrator: The passengers staired at Spencer. No comments, just 246 eyeballs and 5 cameras. There was a kind of hush the station never saw in all of its days, even in "the good old days." Finally, York spoke up. York: No, you are the fool... Narrator: Spencer laughed, then grinned, but finally looked at all the angry faces at the station and began to look puzzled. Passengers left the station slowly. Soon the former amount of 123 people went down to 64, then down to 25, then to 9, and finally down to one. York was the only one left. He shook his head and then stepped on a bus. Then, Scruff pulled up with the coaches. He said with a quite out-of-place voice: Scruff: Well what do you know! You have a lucky day, spencer! Definently a light load! Wait, did I miss anything? Narrator: His driver then said in a very low, kind of angry tone: Spencer's Driver: No. Nothing at all.... Note: Any comments on this preview of this episode may be put in the comments section below. THIS IS A ROUGH DRAFT! SOME CONTENT MAY BE CHANGED! Thanks for reading. :) Category:Blog posts